The present invention concerns a glyceryl ester of 1-methyl-2-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)alanine and its use as an antihypertensive agent.
L-1-Methyl-2-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)alanine is a commercial antihypertensive agent. It is also referred to as L-.alpha.-methyldopa. Esters of L-.alpha.-methyldopa are also known (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,868,818; 3,983,138; and 4,221,813).
A glyceryl ester of .alpha.-methyldopa has been discovered. It is an active antihypertensive agent.